planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Future of Major League Baseball
The future of discusses the possible changes to Major League Baseball in the future, just like it happened in the past. These include new MLB teams, relocation of teams to different league, and changes in season scheduling. This article also discusses about the future milestones and records of the players and teams. Expansion and relocation In the future, we expect that we will have more major league teams, opposely we had fewer teams in the past. All 30 teams present will return in the future along with six new teams, including (which is the defunct team), Vancouver Greens, New Orleans Pelicans, Las Vegas Casinos, Montreal Expos, and Portland Portals. One team, Pittsburgh Pirates, will move from the to the in the East division, just like the moved from American League to National League in central division in 1998. If refranchise, then (formerly Montreal Expos from 1969 till 2004) will be the division rivalry. All but two of the team names will change from states to cities. will become (although this team already exists in minor league unless relocating in the future), and the arena will move from to downtown . will also become Denver Rockies to make greater sense about the important U.S. City. In 2012, will in fact change to Miami Marlins as they move to a two miles west of in the neighborhood on the site of the former . Season scheduling By the year 2100, the season scheduling could be quite different than the present scheduling. I expect that we will have more s in the future. In , most teams will play 18 interleague games. But by 2100, all teams will play 30 interleague games, which will take place between beginning of June and . The interleague schedule will be determined by rotation. That means that teams must play every teams in respective divisions, that’s six series (18 games). They will also play two series (6 games) against the interleague rivalry, and one series (3 games) against one team in two other divisions. But when there is an interleague play takes place in the same division as interleague rivalry, then they’ll play seven series (21 games) against the teams in respective division, one series (3 games) against one team in two other divisions, and one series (3 games) against the randomly chosen team. Like present, they will play 162 games in the season by 2100. The , date of final regular season game, All-Star Game, , and schedule will be the same. By that season with three divisions in each league, each composing of six teams, the number of series the team will play with the other teams are listed below: *60 games, 20 series against the division rivalries (4 for each team), 4 two-game series, 12 three-game series, and 4 four-game series *72 games, 24 series against the teams in other divisions in same league (2 for each team), 6 two-game series, 12 three-game series, and 6 four-game series *30 interleague games, 10 series (2 against rivalry), all are three-game series, play all teams in a given division as determine by rotation Current teams and divisions Below lists the current teams with six divisions, three in each league. Each division may contain 4–6 teams, with the average 5 teams per division. Future teams and divisions The listing below gives insight about what will the Major League Baseball might be like around the year . It lists all 30 present teams along with 6 new teams. Unlike the present day with different number of teams in each division, every divisions by 2100 will contain same number of teams –– 6. Interleague rivalries Below lists the interleague rivalries when these pairs of teams play six games against one another every interleague play at both ballparks. Three pairs are located in the same city (e.g. Chicago White Sox & Chicago Cubs), six pairs are in different cities within the same state (e.g. Tampa Bay Rays & Miami Marlins), and nine are in different states, districts or provinces (e.g. Toronto Blue Jays & Montreal Expos). Future milestones By 2100, I expect that we will have lot more milestones and a lot of current records will break. The examples of milestones may include (Note: current records are in parentheses) *A batter may hit 1000 s in their career ( finished career with 762 home runs) *A batter may hit 100 home runs in a single season ( hit 73 home runs in 2001) *A batter may get 250 s in a single season ( had 191 RBIs in 1930) *A batter may 150 bases in a single season ( stole 130 bases in 1982) *A batter may hit 40 in a single season ( hit 36 triples in 1912) *A batter may hit 15 s in a single season ( hit 12 inside-the-park home runs in 1901) *A batter may hit in a single season in at least 500 s ( had a .440 batting average in 1894) *A batter may have a 60-game ( had a 56-game hitting streak in 1941) *A batter may get 400 in a single season ( had 262 hits in 2004) *A batter may get 5000 hits in their career ( finished career with 4,256 hits) *A player may play 3000 consecutive games ( played 2,632 consecutive games) *A runner may reach base 100 consecutive games ( reached base 84 consecutive games in 1949) *A pitcher may finish the season with 0.50 in at least 20 starts ( had a 1.12 ERA in 1968) *A pitcher may pitch a no-hitter or even a perfect game two in a row ( threw no-hitters in two consecutive starts in 1938) *A pitcher may have 600 s in a single season ( struck out 513 batters in 1886) *A pitcher may have 7000 strikeouts in their career ( struck out 5,714 batters) *A pitcher may throw 110 mph (105 mph pitch thrown by in 2010) *A team may win 30 consecutive games (Chicago Cubs won 21 straight games in 1935) *A team may finish the 162-game season with 130 (116 wins by Seattle Mariners in 2001) *A team may score 20 in one inning (Chicago Cubs scored 18 runs in 7th inning on September 6, 1883) *A team may score 40 runs in a game (Chicago Colts scored 36 runs on June 29, 1897) *A team may score 1250 runs in a single season (1220 runs scored by Boston Beaneaters in 1894) *A team may the opponents 40 times in a single season (Chicago Cubs shutout the opponents 32 times in 1907 and 1909) *A team may comeback from a 10-run deficit in the ninth inning and win it (down by 8 to 1901 Blues and 1990 Phillies) *A team may get 30 s in a single season (New York Yankees got 17 walk-off wins in 1943) *A team may get involved in 40 games in a single season (Boston Red Sox played 31 extra inning games in 1943) *A team may turn 5 s in a single season (Boston Red Sox and Oakland Athletics turned 3 as the most recent record in 1979) *A team may hit 300 home runs in a single season (Seattle Mariners hit 264 home runs in 1997) *A game may last 30 innings (a game between and lasted 26-innings that ended in a tie due to nightfalling on May 1, 1920) *There may be 5 s during the single MLB season (2 perfect games in 1880 and 2010) *There may be 15 s during the single MLB season (8 no-hitters in 1884) If New York Yankees keep rolling along during the 21st century, they may have 50x World Series Champions by 2100. By that year, every teams would have won at least one championship except for some of the newest teams. External links *Future MLB expansion *Where Should MLB's Next Expansion Teams Go? Category:Articles